


it was only a kiss

by ssoonbi



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Taebin - Freeform, beomgyu: taebin is real, cliche plot but i need taebin to kiss one way or another, yeonjun beomgyu and hueningkai are here if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssoonbi/pseuds/ssoonbi
Summary: taehyun just asked for one kiss. soobin wanted another one.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	it was only a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i hope you enjoy!

soobin can talk to taehyun about _anything_ —triumphs, joys, even the burden his shoulders carry. 

it was hard to open up at first, but the younger was so determined to help even when he hit rock bottom that for the life of him would never allow his leader to sleep with a heavy heart. soobin is thankful, he could say that a million times and it would never amount to the gratitude he has for his member. if one day taehyun had found himself in trouble, he would want to be the first person to help him, just as taehyun always have when he needed him. what soobin didn’t expect, though, was that the _trouble_ of the blond found himself to turn out like this. 

“i haven’t kissed anyone yet,” 

taehyun said this while refusing to meet soobin in the eyes, his ears clearly red out of embarrassment from the fact that he’s probably the only person around his age who has not kissed anyone and made such a big deal out of it. 

prior to this, they were discussing today’s events in the middle of a midnight snack (courtesy of soobin’s self-cooked ramen he made for them)—soobin’s emcee schedule for music bank and the radio show taehyun and kai hosted. of course, the topic of courtship had been brought up as they did talk about how the present generation prefers to be confessed to. soobin expected to be asked for advice on how they could do better for their show (which really wasn’t needed seeing they’re doing so well, in his opinion). so, to be shared the dilemma of romance instead definitely caught him off guard. 

“see! you find it weird!” 

“no, i don’t!” the older raised his palms in defense. “i just…” 

what was he supposed to say? 

soobin opened his mouth but he couldn’t find the right words. there were options, though. but would it be right? 

he hald an internal debate for a while before he registered that a silence has dragged itself far too long for comfort. “you can kiss me then,” 

there was a pause. 

taehyun stopped the can of soda midway into bringing it to his lips, slowly setting down his drink, the sound of tin can meeting the wooden table echoing. but soobin’s suggestion seemed to have echoed louder. 

“i-i mean—! you know…i just-“ 

“soobin-hyung,” taehyun’s voice sounded stern, but almost hopeful. he wishes it wasn’t too obvious. “i know. you just wanted to help, right?”

soobin nodded, looking away. “mhm,”

“then...can we…?” 

that was when soobin finally decided to look at taehyun—he was as red as he was; shy in demeanor. 

this isn’t the first time soobin saw him like this, and during those other times he always thought taehyun was cute. tonight was no exception. 

“come here,” 

the younger obediently followed, dragging his slippers as he walked. soobin motioned him to sit on his lap, patting his thighs lightly. 

it was a regular form of physical affection they do (aside from linking arms and holding hands) but for an odd reason taehyun couldn’t help but feel light headed at how his heart sped up when he settled onto his leader’s lap, both his legs hanging on the right. it almost looked like a bridal carry but say down. their faces were just inches apart—their noses barely brushing against each other. taehyun worried that soobin might hear the way his chest pounded so loudly.

soobin shared the same sentiments. his face tinted a dark shade of pink from the way taehyun intently met both his eyes with his doll-like ones—swirls of light and gleam forming an image of the night sky. 

“u-uh, so,” soobin broke contact to look down, lick his lips, and gather his composure before meeting taehyun again. “is it okay if i hold your face?” 

the blond nodded. soobin did what he asked from him. taehyun unconsciously fluttered his eyes shut at the soft press on his cheeks. soobin’s hands were big and warm—it was too easy to melt into his touch.

closer and closer they moved until the gap between their lips finally disappeared. 

the kiss was sweet and innocent, no more than a soft press of lips on lips yet a warm sensation mixed with eagerness engulfed taehyun in the best way possible. 

they parted slowly—soobin’s hand still on taehyun’s face and the latter barely allowing the gap between them to increase. 

and they stayed in that position for a while, taehyun staring into soobin’s eyes for what felt like forever. he swallowed a lump in his throat, tracing his lips with his tongue. he caught soobin’s eyes looking at the gesture. and so, he asked the question he hoped soobin was dying to ask too.

“c-can i kiss you again?” 

taehyun has no idea what has gotten over him to be bold and daring, but he’s glad he did because soobin didn’t seem to mind it and crashed their lips into each other right away. 

compared to the first one, this kiss was a bit more intense than what taehyun had expected. but he liked it anyway. 

his curled up fists resting on his chest were soon found by soobin’s hands being guided to loop around his nape. taehyun caught up from there, running his slim fingers through his hair. 

soobin failed to suppress a smile from the tickle such slim fingers could bring to him. his hands found their way on taehyun’s back, pushing him closer that any small gap left had completely disappeared. 

taehyun hummed pleasantly at the deep kisses he was receiving. his head spun at the feeling of soft, plump lips capturing his, perfectly slotting together. 

he used to cringe at the sound couples make when they kissed in the countless movies and dramas kai forced him to watched together. but this. he didn’t mind it at all. he loved how the sound of lips on lips—parting, meeting, sliding against each other—filled the room. he could feel his ears perk up, asking for hear more of it.

and he wanted more. 

but their moment was soon interrupted by a loud crash of what sounded like trash bins followed by the angry meowing of cats outside. 

taehyun was the first to speak up. “sorry—“ 

“no,” soobin quickly interrupted. “it’s— it’s fine! uhm…” 

“i’ll head to bed,” taehyun announced, carefully detaching himself from soobin’s lap. 

soobin’s eyes followed as the blond walked to his room. he paused just as he got hold of the doorknob. he looked back to the other who seemed to have panicked that he was caught staring. 

“and hyung,” he said. “today’s lesson was fun,” and he was gone. 

taehyun’s voice lingered in the air, along with the toothful smile he gave before he disappeared into his quarter. a deep blush slowly crept onto soobin’s face. 

he’s _fucked._

—

the kiss was never mentioned since then; or rather he refused for it to be brought up to the point he’d been avoiding taehyun unintentionally for the past three days. as an excuse to himself for ignoring his own member, he blamed his “very busy schedule” that “didn’t allow him” to even spare a few seconds with his teammate. 

yeah, teammate. nothing more than that. 

so why does he keep thinking about taehyun? specifically, why does he keep thinking about kissing taehyun? 

“soobin-hyung!” 

soobin jumped at the mention of his name. he had just stepped out of the recording studio, lyrics sheet still in hands. it was taehyun’s turn after him which he completely forgotten. 

he covered the bottom half of his face with the papers in attempt to conceal the shade of pink creeping up to his cheeks. “did you just finish well?” the younger asked with glee in his eyes. he asked in a cute manner too—high pitched tone, hands behind his back, with a full smile that brought out his dimple. he just looked so adorable and irresistible, soobin wanted to k—

“y-yeah! it’s your turn, right? good luck!” soobin said in one breath and immediately excused himself from the situation, successfully avoiding having to witness the hurt form on taehyun’s expression. 

though he didn’t need to see that to know how he’s acting right now is less of him. this is the kang taehyun—the taehyun who knows him like the back of his hand, the taehyun who he’s spilled his entire heart out to every night, the taehyun who promised to be by his side no matter what. 

it’s just taehyun, so why does his heart beat so fast?

—

the day finally ended. 

soobin fell face front onto his pillows, rubbing off his exhaustion on its surface. 

it was 10 pm, the rest were probably still awake. his roommate—beomgyu—still has yet to arrive. 

three knocks came through the door. “hyung, are you awake?”

speak of the devil. 

“yeah,” soobin lazily replied. 

there was something with the way the door creaked open that gave the impression beomgyu didn’t just enter to head to bed. his footsteps were slow, the air around him felt hesitant. soobin pressed his palm onto his sheets to lift his weight as he sat upright. “beomgyu, is something wrong?” 

the younger gave a small nod. “we need to talk,” 

and that was enough to completely erase the tiredness soobin felt. he kept quiet, waiting with the silence forming in the room until beomgyu broke it. 

“hyung, do you like taehyun?” 

immediately, soobin’s ears turned red. just as if anything that has to do with taehyun automatically turns him red. 

beomgyu sits beside soobin. “you know i heard you both the other night…” his voice trailed off in a quieter tone, cautious that they might be heard. “you know, k-kissing and stuff…” 

soobin was just as embarrassed as beomgyu was at the mention of it. “does—“

“no one else knows. just me,”

“you wanted to talk about this?” 

“no. sort of? just—“ he lets out a sigh. “you’ve been ignoring taehyun lately. everyone else is worried, especially taehyunie…did something happen?”

soobin couldn’t find an answer to that. 

“did you guys fight?” 

soobin shook his head. now it was his turn to sigh, but heavier as if he released an immense amount of stress through that one breath. he rubbed his face with his palm—a habit he does when thoughts become too much. “no, we didn’t. it was— it was the kiss,” 

“was it bad?” 

“what? no! it was great—ugh!” soobin’s face returned to the concaves on his palms. beomgyu patted his back. “take your time,”

“taehyun hasn’t kissed anyone yet, right? so as his leader, i wanted to help him of course. it was just a light kiss at first, but then he looked so—“

“hyung, please,” beomgyu brought his hand up to soobin’s face, lines of disgust creasing in between his brows. “don’t spare me the details. skip to the main point,” 

soobin rolled his eyes, but does as he was told anyway. “the kiss was n-nice. and after that i just kept thinking about it, my brain started being all woozy and i just feel all jumpy around him. i can’t look at him straight in the face without feeling butterflies going rampage in my stomach,” 

beomgyu stayed silent for a while, processing what he’s been told while at the same time examining soobin’s face who gave him a suspicious look. “what?” 

“so...you like taehyun.” 

soobin falls back, arms splayed on his bed while his legs continued out of the frame. he let out a groan. “maybe? i guess so? yeah. this is so lame. i don’t even know if he could even like me back,” 

“oh my god are you kidding me?” beomgyu was in disbelief, exasperated. “do you not see the way he looks at you?” 

“what?” 

“both of you are hopeless,” the younger stood up from his seat, soobin shot up from his position. “you better talk things out tomorrow not just for your complicated love life but for the group too or so help me i will lock you out of our room so you can sleep on the cold. hard. floor.” 

“hey—“

“good night!” 

—

  
  
  
  


“good morning!” soobin almost jumped at the familiar sing-song voice of a certain person. from being too preoccupied with adjusting his ear piece, he spun around to see taehyun greeting staff members joyfully as he walked up the stage. his eyes then soon met beomgyu’s who gave him a look saying if he doesn’t talk with taehyun today he will not hesitate to beat him up. 

_“i will, i will!”_ he mouthed. the younger nodded in approval. yeonjun and kai—who had been caught between their vague exchanges—gave each other a questioning look, yet unbothered to ask. 

the show went on. they did their stage just as they rehearsed: perfectly. they ended with their team greeting, along with congratulating staff members for their hard work. 

the three other members entered the fitting rooms one by one. just as taehyun nearly step foot, soobin—who followed right behind him—gave his shoulder a light tap. 

soobin thought how he should have prepared himself because the moment he met taehyun’s eyes he felt his knees buckle, and his breath taken away. 

taehyun had always been praised for his unique features—sharp nose, thick lips, and huge eyes all carefully placed on his small face. 

but when had he become _this_ beautiful? 

there was an expression written all over the younger’s face but can’t quite be read. soobin 

mirrored the same look; he misses him so much. for the past few days he had been ignoring his own member, he realized how lonely it had been. 

“can—” the nervousness bubbled into a voice crack, earning a giggle from taehyun which he failed to hold back. soobin immediately regained his composure with a clear of his throat. “taehyun, can we talk later? in the dorms i mean. i’ll buy us ice cream, if that’s okay,” 

taehyun did his best to hold himself back from releasing all the excitement rising up in his body. soobin is finally talking to him again. he’s not meeting his eyes, but this is enough. “i’d love to. see you later, then?” 

“yeah,” 

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


upon their arrival at the dorms, everyone did what they had to do: shower, dress, wash up, and separate into their own quarters. 

“taehyunie, are you not going to sleep yet?” 

it was past midnight. kai had already stopped using his phone and tucked himself into his blanket, keeping each of his plushies close after having given them their individual good night kisses. 

“i’ll be with soobin-hyung for a while,” taehyun replied. hueningkai studied his expression before letting a yawn overtake him, giving in to his sleepiness. “alright, good night~” 

“good night, hyuka~” 

as taehyun stepped out and closed the door behind him, he met the eyes of soobin who had just put down two separate bowls of bingsu on the table. and instead of placing them across the furniture, he placed them beside each other, indicating he wanted to sit next to taehyun. 

“hey,” he greeted. 

“hey,” the younger returned. 

“sit with me?”

“okay,” 

a few minutes passed without a word said, just the slurping of bingsu from metal spoons and occasional munching of little fruit silences. the two would alternatively steal glances from the corners of their eyes sometimes, completely missing the other’s gaze. it went on that way until it was decided it became too unbearable. 

“taehyun, i—“

“soobin-hyung—“

they stare at each other dumb founded at the simultaneous stumble of their words. a small giggle melted the tension that hung up around them. 

“you go first,” taehyun gestured with his palms open. soobin shook his head, returning the action. “no, you,” 

taehyun took in a breath. “okay,” 

“so about the k-kiss…” the image of them kissing a few days ago played in his head, painting a pink color at the top of his ears just barely noticeable under his growing locks. “sorry. i know it’s selfish thinking. and it was too much for me to ask of you, plus, it was probably kinda bad—“ 

“what? no! it was good!” soobin interrupted.

_ah._

“it was...okay….” he half lied, voice trailing off. 

neither of them said anything for a few moments. taehyun was practically done with his, so soobin decided to speak his mind. and taehyun listened, just as he always has.

“i actually should be the one apologizing. i’m sorry that i’ve been avoiding you. i didn’t hate the kiss,” soobin peeked at the boy beside him. he was looking, eyes glued onto him and soobin almost felt like he could physically melt into a puddle right then and there. “i don’t know. ever since then i just feel all jumpy and nervous around you b-but in a good way!” 

finally, he could look back at taehyun’s eyes. it was pooling with stars.

_gorgeous._

“all i’m saying is...i _might_ like you,”

taehyun tilted his head at that. “might?” he failed to hide the deflated tone in his voice. 

a hand slowly crept to hold his that rested on his thigh. soobin let his palm stay there for a while, before letting his fingers scoop the younger’s hand into his, drawing circles with his thumb. taehyun’s skin crawled at the gesture (but in a pleasant way). 

“maybe if you let me kiss you again, i can know for sure,” 

soobin was like a drug to taehyun. when he’d inch closer just like this, noses barely touching and his breath warm on the surface of his skin, all rational thought just stops. 

next thing you know, all he’s thinking about is how soobin’s lips are on his—plump, sweet, and everything he’s been craving for.

flowers bloomed in his chest; knees buckled at the way soobin ran his fingers in the strand of his hair, tilting his head to further deepen their kiss. 

taehyun had almost surrendered completely into the moment until he remembered an important detail. “w-wait, soobin-hyung,” he managed to breathe. 

soobin was panting heavily in front of him, cheeks flushed and eyes hazily staring into his. taehyun had mentally reminded himself to keep strong. 

“did you figure it out? do you—do you like me?”

he received an eyebrow raise from the taller boy, the expression soon turning into a gentle smile. “yeah, i like you,”

“now can i please kiss you again?” 

taehyun couldn’t suppress a giggle at the request. he guided soobin further into his seat and settled himself on his lap in a way that straddled the taller boy in between his legs. so now, soobin just has a lapful of taehyun.

and they’re kissing again. 

it started slow—like they’re getting to know each other’s lips for the first time; like it’s taehyun’s first kiss all over again. 

a shy tongue introduced itself from soobin’s parted lips, giving shy kitten-like licks on taehyun’s bottom lip. the older’s left hand found its way to cup taehyun’s cheek, tilting his head more to the side. soobin’s thumb rested on the other’s chin, parting his lips and allowed himself access into taehyun’s mouth, to which the other happily complied to. 

an electric sensation ran through taehyun’s skin at the way soobin moved his hands up and down his waist, a pleasant hum escaping his throat. his fingers grabbed a handful of soobin’s shirt from his back, pulling him closer until their chests were glued together, and he could feel their hearts beat in sync.

they parted, panting. bodies still unmoving, feeling their lungs rise and fall against each other. taehyun pressed his thumbs where soobin’s dimples would usually appear, holding his face to place a light peck on his pink, swollen lips followed by an eskimo kiss. 

“i like you too,” taehyun said in a toothy smile. “teach me how to kiss like that sometime?,”

soobin returned the younger’s gesture, lightly bumping their noses together. “sure thing, baby”

  
  
  


—

  
  


_(kai scooted closer on the car seat to where taehyun was too busy with his phone. “taehyunie, psst,” he whispered._

_“what?” taehyun replied, eyes remained on his screen. he seemed too busy texting someone—that someone being soobin who was in a separate vehicle._

_“did it work?” kai asked. he watched taehyun’s face slowly flush in a deep shade of pink._

_“shut up,” taehyun grumbled, elbowing his best friend earning laugh from the other. “it’s true though, i haven’t kissed anyone. he was my first kiss…”_

_“aha! so it did work! see, i told you if you told him that he'd offer to "help" you! soobin-hyung is innocent like that~" there was a wide and proud grin forming on kai's face. "now look at you two dating and all~” he elbowed back, teasingly._

_taehyun rolled his eyes fondly. he tried to hide a smile, but the dimple that formed on his cheek failed him. “you watch too much dramas,”)_   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> i’m so sorry that some parts were obviously rushed but i just had to push this out of my system already ㅜㅜ
> 
> i recommend everyone to listen to bad ideas by tessa violet because while writing i realized how the song kind of fits (but this isn’t based off of it!!)


End file.
